First of all
by Szeifer
Summary: Six chapitres, six tranches de vie d'Alex Mercer et Desmond Miles. Ou comment se rappeler de chaque première : première rencontre, premier rendez-vous, premier baiser, première nuit... Rating T pour cause de lime dans le 4e chapitre.
1. Chapitre 1 : First Meet

Bonjour à tous. Voici le premier ProtoCreed français de ce site.

C'est un Alex/Des divisé en plusieurs chapitres.

Enjoy !

* * *

« First meeting »

Le _Bad Weather_ était un bar très chic, très select, et la plupart des guides touristiques le qualifiait à la fois de suicide pour le porte-monnaie et de paradis pour les amateurs de cocktails. Le guide qu'avait consulté Shaun Hastings avant de traverser l'Atlantique rajoutait une recommandation : ne pas oublier de goûter une des fiertés de la maison : un mélange bizarre baptisé _Shirley Templar_.

Mais le _Bad Weather_ avait eu le malheur de se retrouvé juste à côté d'une zone de contamination du Blacklight. Dans le mouvement de panique ayant suivi, le bar fut abandonné, puis condamné par les autorités. Le seul moyen d'y entrer était une petit porte de derrière fermée à clé.

Desmond Miles possédait la clé. Il était la dernière personne à avoir fermé cette porte et, les Templiers et l'épidémie aidant, il n'avait jamais pu la rendre. L'un dans l'autre, aujourd'hui ça l'arrangeait. Il cherchait un endroit tranquille pour parler avec Alex Mercer. Un endroit dont personne ne s'approchait à moins de vingt mètres, et où jamais le Blackwatch n'aurait l'idée de chercher son Ennemi Public Numéro 1.

...

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bar, traversèrent les cuisines pour finalement se laisser tomber sur un siège du comptoir, du côté d'Alex, et passer derrière le même comptoir, du côté de Desmond.

«-Je te sert quelque chose ? demanda l'Assassin en plaisantant à moitié.

-Si il y a quelque chose encore mangeable dans tout ce bazar, rétorqua le virus.

-Dans les congélateurs, oui. L'électricité n'a pas été coupée dans ce secteur.

-Alors je veux bien. »

Desmond fit un petit saut par les cuisines, laissant Alex seul au comptoir. Celui-ci tripotait nerveusement un sous-verre qui trainait. Il avait une petit migraine, un truc pas gênant mais persistant, dans un coin de sa tête. Les seules fois où ça lui arrivait, c'était quand il était avec Dana et qu'elle évoquait des souvenirs d'enfance, et aussi lors du bref passage dans son appartement. Ça voudrais donc dire que…

Desmond revint en posant devant lui une assiette de muffins et un grand verre. Il posait aussi deux ou trois bouteilles d'alcools variés, plus quelques bricoles.

« Un verre ou la spécialité du chef ? »

Alex releva la tête.

«-Pardon ?

-Je te sers un verre normal ou je te fais ma spécialité ?

-Un cocktail ?

-Ouais. _Mon_ cocktail. Le patron dit que c'est la fierté de la boite. J'aurais bien aimé une petite augmentation pour avoir créé la fierté de la boite, mais bon… »

Alex sourit. Desmond avait un don pour avoir les problèmes et les aspirations d'un gars normal. Alors qu'il faisait probablement partie des personnes les moins normales de New York. Pas autant qu'Alex, mais bon…

« Va pour ton cocktail, alors. Épates-moi. »

Desmond hocha la tête, puis se mit au travail. Il avait l'aisance que confère l'habitude, et très rapidement, un verre se posa devant Alex. Celui ne réagit pas.

« Alex ? »

Le virus sortit de ses pensées.

«-Desmond ?

-Hum ?

-Je suis déjà venu ici ? »

Desmond fixa Alex avec un air perplexe et un peu inquiet, puis il murmura :

«-C'est vrai… Tu ne t'en souviens pas…

-Alors je suis déjà venu ?

-Oui. Trois fois. »

Alex se pencha en avant.

« Raconte-moi. »

Desmond tira un siège de son côté du comptoir et s'assis. Il réfléchit une seconde puis commença à parler.

« La première fois, ça devait être il y a deux mois. Non, plutôt trois. Vous étiez venus à cinq ou six. Je pense, vu la tête que tu tirais, que tes collègues t'avaient forcé à venir. D'ailleurs, tu t'es collé au comptoir, avec un air genre _«n'essayez même pas de me parler»_. Les autres squattaient une table au fond. Au bout d'un petit moment, tu as sorti un carnet de notes de ton sac et tu as commencé à griffonner des trucs. Pour ton boulot, j'imagine.

Je t'ai servis… je sais plus quoi. Pas un cocktail en tout cas. Et puis on a parlé. Échangé des banalités. Tes collègues se sont barrés vers 20h, mais tu ne l'as même pas remarqué. T'étais trop occupé à compléter ton boulot et à faire un semblant de conversation avec moi. T'es resté assez tard, genre 23h, puis quelqu'un t'as appelé sur son portable et tu es partit.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai retenu tout ça. Je veux dire, t'étais qu'un client, comme il y en a des dizaines par jour. Mais voilà. Le lendemain, je te jure que je me demandais si tu allais revenir. Si tu allais prendre la même chose. Si on allait encore discuter. Et puis, au bout d'un mois, à peu près, tu es effectivement revenu. »

Alex plissait les yeux comme si ça allait l'aider à se rappeler. Desmond enchaina.

«-La deuxième fois, donc, tu étais avec une fille. Un rendez-vous romantique, mais ça a tourné court, parce qu'elle a reçu un appel apparemment assez urgent, et tu t'es retrouvé seul. Tu avais l'air… vexé qu'elle t'ait laissé, et saoulé par ce boulot qui vous pompait tout votre temps. Je t'ai servis une bière, et comme ça avait l'air de te préoccuper, on a parlé des copines, des filles en général, de la loi qui fait que les meilleures sont toujours prises… ce genre de chose. C'est toujours sympa de partager ses malheurs avec d'autres mecs qui se demandent pourquoi les filles sont si compliquées.

C'est ce jour-là que j'ai appris ton nom.

-Parce que Karen l'a dit ?

-Non. Parce que ta carte de Gentek est tombée de ton sac et que je te l'ai ramassé. Sur le coup, j'ai pas fait trop attention. C'est me refaisant ma journée avant d'aller me coucher que je me suis vraiment rendu compte que je ne connaissais pas ton nom avant ça. Mais ensuite ça m'a paru très naturel de t'appeler Alexander. »

Le virus eu un léger sourire.

«-Et la troisième fois ?

-C'était un peu plus… sympathique. C'était un samedi pluvieux, bien ennuyeux, le jour où il n'y a pas un chat au bar et où tout le monde est maussade. Tu es rentré avec un parapluie tellement humide que j'ai cru qu'il allait inonder la pièce. Je t'ai servis un café, très chaud, puisque prendre un truc froid ce jour-là, ç'aurait été un vrai suicide. Je me rappelle que tu n'avais mis ni sucre, ni lait. Moi, ça me dégoûte, le café trop noir. Enfin bref. À côté de toi, il y avait un gars qui regardait un match de base-ball sur son ordinateur portable. Alors, on s'est mis à parler de sport, tous les trois, pendant au moins une bonne heure. C'était plutôt cool, vraiment.

Puis le match s'est finit, et le mec est parti. On a recommencé à échanger des banalités, mais c'était quand même plus chaleureux que la première fois. »

Desmond souriait en racontant ses souvenirs. Il prit un muffin dans l'assiette et le dévora, pendant qu'Alex réfléchissait.

«-Non. Je ne me souviens de rien.

-Pas grave. »

Alex bu un grand coup du Shirley Templar et s'attaqua à son tour aux muffins.

«-Par contre, je me rappelle parfaitement de notre première rencontre… après le début de l'épidémie, je veux dire.

-Moi aussi, tiens. C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on oublie. »

Alex hocha la tête. Les deux garçons voyaient parfaitement cette journée où l'Assassin, poursuivi par une nuée de monstres, fut sauvé _in extremis_ par l'arrivé d'un autre homme à capuche, le très dangereux Alex Mercer. Ils se rappelèrent d'une autre fois, où ils s'étaient croisés sur les toits. Et encore d'une autre, où ils avaient dû coopérer contre une troupe de soldats du Blackwatch. Et une autre fois, et encore une autre… jusqu'à ce bar abandonné, où ils avaient réunis quelques souvenirs autour d'un cocktail.

« Il est très bon, ton Templar. »

Desmond sourit.

« Merci. »

Alex lui rendit son sourire. Finalement, il était plutôt content d'entendre l'histoire de leur première rencontre. Elle valait bien un cocktail et trois muffins.

En parlant de muffins…

« Desmond ! Laisses-en pour moi, quoi ! »

...

Fin du premier chapitre

À suivre : First date.


	2. Chapitre 2 : First Date

Voici le deuxième chapitre : First Date.

Il est un peu moins "mignon" que le premier, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, Alex reste Alex, c'est à dire un poil violent sur les bords.

Enjoy !

* * *

« First date »

La patience est une vertu des Assassins, et Desmond l'appliquait en ce moment même. Il ne comprendrait jamais. Son copain était capable de voler, de courir sur les murs, de sauter à des distances impossibles et de battre n'importe qui à la course, Usain Bolt compris. Et pourtant, il arrivait toujours en retard à leurs fichus rendez-vous ! Expliquez l'intérêt de pouvoir traverser Manhattan en deux heures s'il ne se débrouillait jamais pour être là à temps ?

On se calme. La patience est primordiale, Desmond ne doit pas s'énerver, se retenir de donner un coup à Alex quand il arrivera. Et aussi arrêter de fulminer tout seul parce qu'il va finir par se faire remarquer.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix juste derrière lui.

« Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? »

...

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé près du Strawberry Field, à Central Park. Il y avait suffisamment de monde dans les environs pour que ni l'Assassin ni le bioterroriste ne se fassent repérer par leurs ennemis.

Desmond s'était laissé tomber dans l'herbe en attendant son copain. Quand celui-ci arriva enfin, il retint ses commentaires désagréables et lui fit simplement remarqué son retard. Le virus s'excusa et vint s'asseoir à côté de Desmond.

L'Assassin s'allongea complètement et le virus resta assis. Assez timidement, Alex pris la main de Desmond. Ce dernier la sera contre lui et sourit. Alex n'était pas très physique dans ses relations. Ça ne rendait ces contacts que plus précieux.

Il se passa de longues minutes de silence. Alex ne bougeait pas. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que le Capitaine Cross aurait pu passer en chevauchant un poney rose semant des étoiles arc-en-ciel sans aucune réaction de sa part.

Alex Mercer pensait à quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu imaginer. Il pensait à son couple. Plus précisément, Alex se remémorait leur premier rendez-vous, même si à cette époque ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait osé l'appeler ainsi.

...

_C'était au septième jour de l'épidémie. Alex et Desmond s'était rencontré à peine deux jours avant. Ça paraitra sûrement cliché à en mourir, mais le virus n'arrivait pas à oublier ce moment. Cet homme encapuchonné à qui il avait sauvé la vie. Son côté rationnel lui disait de l'oublier, qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. Tout faux. Moins de 48 heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent. Alex combattait alors une dizaine de soldats du Blackwatch. Il en avait déjà éliminé la moitié, et alors qu'il découpait proprement deux militaires d'un coup, il vit une silhouette en blanc poignarder dans le dos un autre gars. Le temps de reconnaitre l'homme de l'autre fois, celui-ci en avait tué deux autres, se jouant de leurs armes sophistiqués et de leurs protections renforcées._

_Lorsque le combat cessa, Alex fit face à son allié (?) Ledit allié essuyait sa lame sur l'uniforme d'un soldat. Elle se rétracta dans un chuintement dans le brassard du jeune homme._

_«-Je peux savoir qui tu es et pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?_

_-On s'est déjà croisé. Il y a deux jours. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Alors je te le rends. »_

_-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je suis un terroriste et tout ça…_

_-Tu n'es quand même pas aussi méchant qu'ils le disent, non ? »_

_Là, pour le coup, Alex était stupéfait. Est-ce que ce type venait de le prendre pour un gentil gars ?_

_«-Je veux dire, les gens qui font des trucs vaguement illégaux parce que les temps sont durs, et qu'on désigne comme ennemi public n°1, j'en ai déjà vu. Alors…_

_-Alors tu es venu voir toi-même ce qu'il en est ?_

_-C'est ça. »_

_Alex vit alors une troupe du Blackwatch qui arrivait. Il secoua la tête, puis se reconcentra sur le type en blanc._

_« Retrouve-moi à l'entrée principale du Rockefeller Center ce soir. Tu verras par toi-même si je suis aussi mauvais qu'ils le disent. »_

_Puis Alex se retourna et se mit à courir._

...

Voilà. Ça, c'était comment Alex Mercer en était arrivé à donner un rendez-vous à Desmond Miles. Pas très romantique, mais le rendez-vous en lui-même fut encore pire.

...

_Rockefeller Center était ouvert, mais vide. Les consignes de sécurité distribuées par les autorités et le manque de ravitaillement empêchaient le commerce de bien fonctionner. Desmond s'assit tranquillement à côté des portes et attendit._

_Alex Mercer arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Sans un mot, il fit signe à l'autre de le suivre. Ils marchèrent le long des rues, ne croisant que peu de monde. Alex s'étonna que l'autre, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, soit si détendu. Il marchait avec un bioterroriste à moitié arme chimique, quand même !_

_«-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, au final ?_

_-Ce que disent les infos et ce que j'ai appris tout seul._

_-C'est-à-dire ?_

_-D'après les infos, tu es un bioterroriste, le responsable de l'épidémie qui s'est abattue sur New York. Tes motivations sont inconnues, et tu élimines sans pitié les soldats qui te traquent. Ils s'acharnent à te décrire comme le pire salaud du siècle. C'est la méthode habituelle. Trouver un bouc émissaire et le décrédibiliser au maximum._

_-Hum. Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre._

_-J'ai vu d'autres personnes, à d'autres endroits, à qui il arrivait la même chose._

_-Ah bon… Et ce que tu as appris par toi-même ? »_

_Desmond aurai dû se méfier. On ne plaisante pas avec ce type. Mais il parla sans réfléchir._

_« Tu t'appelles Alexander John Mercer. Avant, tu travaillais dans une boite… Gentek, je crois. Tu faisais des recherches sur un virus et… »_

_Alex plaqua d'un coup Desmond contre un mur, l'étranglant à moitié._

_« Tu en sais des choses, dis-moi. Je peux savoir d'où elles te viennent ? »_

_Il desserra légèrement sa prise, permettant à sa victime de respirer._

_« Je… J'ai vu… ta carte de Gentek… Un jour où on s'est croisé… Avant l'épidémie… »_

_Alex lâcha Desmond, le laissant tomber à genoux, se tenant la gorge et tentant de respirer._

_«-Hhh… T'étais pas censé… me prouver que t'es un type bien ?_

_-Je ne suis pas un type bien. Et je déteste qu'on découvre mes secrets. »_

_Desmond ne dit rien. Il se releva, les mains toujours sur la gorge. Son instinct d'Assassin lui hurla de se barrer. Il ne bougea pas. Pour s'être déjà retrouver face à un ours (merci Connor), il savait que le mieux à faire devant un animal sauvage est de ne pas bouger. Et Alex Mercer était un animal très sauvage._

_«-Tu vas me tuer ?_

_-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter._

_-T'es sûrement plus fort que moi, mais si tu essayes de me tuer, crois-moi je saurai me défendre. »_

_Alex eu un léger sourire, découvrant ses dents dans une attitude de sadique. Alors comme ça ce type pensait pouvoir lui faire face ?_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr… que tu puisses faire grand-chose contre moi. »_

_Tout en parlant, il modifia son bras gauche, créant la lame acérée qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Desmond eu un mouvement de recul, mais se reprit très vite et s'avança d'un pas._

_« J'ai vu des trucs plus étranges avec la Pomme. »_

_Alex n'avait aucune idée de quelle Pomme il parlait et honnêtement, il s'en fichait. Il était déjà plus surpris par sa réaction. Ni peur ni dégoût. Juste une concentration sans faille. Dans un éclair de pensée, Alex comprit que son adversaire était un combattant, un vrai, bien plus qu'il ne le sera jamais lui-même._

_Avec lenteur, le virus rétracta sa lame._

_«-T'es courageux, toi. La plupart des gens s'enfuient en courant en voyant quel genre de monstre je suis._

_-Je me répète, mais j'ai déjà vu pire. Et puis, franchement, je crois qu'il y a des gens 100% humain qui se comportent bien plus mal que toi. De ce que j'ai vu, tu combats les monstres créés par l'infection ?_

_-Ouais._

_-Bon… (Desmond se passa une main sur la gorge) On pourrait discuter de la manière dont tu traites les innocents, mais finalement, t'es pas le destructeur du monde qu'ils décrivent._

_-Merci… »_

_Alex haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les paroles de Desmond l'apaisaient. Lui qui ne s'était jamais soucié de l'avis de qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être de celui de Dana, ressentait l'envie d'entendre quelqu'un approuver sa conduite._

_S'il avait été parfaitement honnête, il se serait avoué qu'il avait envie que ce soit Desmond, et personne d'autre, qui l'approuve. Oui, il ne l'avait pas côtoyé plus de trois heures et il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Et alors ?_

_«-Il se fait tard, murmura le virus en se détournant. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi._

_-Attend ! »_

_Desmond saisit le bras d'Alex pour le retenir. Celui-ci se figea. Il détestait les contacts physiques, sauf quand ils venaient de sa sœur, et la main de l'Assassin sur son bras lui était insupportable. Il se dégagea brutalement._

_« Pardon… murmura Desmond d'un air piteux._

_L'autre ne lui répondit pas._

_« Bon, ben… Si on jamais se revoit… À la prochaine, alors. »_

_Alex se retourna, pour dire au revoir ou pour s'excuser d'avoir été si sec, il n'en savait rien. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Desmond était déjà en train de grimper à un mur avec l'aisance d'un chat. En moins d'une minute, il était hors de vue. Perplexe, Alex resta une seconde à fixer le mur, avant de hausser les épaules et de s'en aller._

...

Desmond dormait à moitié quand Alex s'allongea à son tour dans l'herbe. Il se réveilla pour voir que son copain ne lui avait pas lâché la main, et qu'il pensait perdu dans ses pensées.

«-À quoi tu penses ?

-Hm ? Oh, à un truc très bête. Le jour où je t'ai donné rendez-vous au Rockefeller Center. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti en montant sur les toits ? »

Desmond eu un petit rire. Il se rapprocha d'Alex et lui expliqua.

«-C'était pour te montrer que tu n'étais pas le seul à avoir des capacités spéciales.

-Et c'est tout ?

-C'est tout. »

Alex soupira. Son copain était vraiment irrécupérable. Ledit copain ne s'embarrassa pas de l'exaspération du virus et retourna dormir dans l'herbe. Il n'avait pas lâché la main d'Alex.

* * *

Je dénigre toute responsabilité en cas de suicide psychique de ceux qui ont tenter d'imaginer Cross sur un poney rose qui sème des étoiles arc-en-ciel... ^^

Prochain chapitre : First kiss.


	3. Chapitre 3 : First kiss

Me revoilà. J'ai écris ce chapitre pour me détendre après mes séances de révisions (vive les examens !). Il est terminé, donc je vous l'offre.

Enjoy !

* * *

« First kiss »

Dana Mercer prenait une pause. Assise sur le canapé, la télévision en fond sonore et un café entre les mains, elle se vidait la tête. Car elle était épuisée. Épuisée de mener des recherches sans fin dans les entrailles informatiques de Gentek et du Blackwatch. Épuisée de sa vie de fugitive, traquée par l'armée dans une ville contaminée et en guerre. Épuisée de s'inquiéter pour son frère en permanence. Bien qu'il soit largement capable de se débrouiller seul.

Dana touillait distraitement son café, le regard perdu dans le vague, quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Elle entendit quelques pas, la porte se refermer puis la voix d'Alex qui disait :

« C'est moi. »

Elle se leva et alla accueillir son frère.

Ils s'assirent à la table, Dana finissant son café. Alex n'en buvait jamais. La caféine, et d'autres substances analogues, excitaient le Blacklight au point qu'Alex avait l'impression qu'on dansait la macaréna dans son ventre.

«-Tu as entendu les nouvelles ? demanda Dana. Au sujet du Rockefeller Center.

-Non. Quelles nouvelles ?

-Des gens qui ont dû fuir leurs logements à cause de l'épidémie s'y sont rassemblés. Ils forment un genre de communauté. Ils survivent sans déranger personne, avec un optimisme sidérant. C'est plutôt sympa. Ça rappelle à tous ces imbéciles qui se barricadent dans leur maison qu'il y a encore des hommes capables du meilleur. »

Alex hocha la tête, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

«-Qu'en dit l'armée ?

-Principalement, qu'ils sont un exemple à suivre. Des histoires de relations publiques. Ils sont obligés d'approuver le truc, de toute façon. Au moins en apparence. »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Alex se réinstalla plus confortablement sur sa chaise et Dana posa sa tasse de café, sur la table. Elle prit le temps d'observer Alex. Depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts, elle l'avait trouvé… vide. À cause de son amnésie, bien sûr. Mais aussi à cause des horribles évènements qui s'abattaient sur eux, et surtout, surtout des nouveaux et terrifiants pouvoirs qu'il possédait.

Sauf que, depuis quelques jours, il s'était détendu. Toujours aussi vide, mais avec un objectif autre que du sang et de la vengeance. Toujours aussi sombre, mais laissant parfois échapper un éclat de gentillesse. Dana n'avait appris que très récemment la cause de ce changement. Desmond Miles. Un ami, un amant plutôt.

« Alors, Alex ? Comment s'est passé cette belle soirée avec Desmond ? »

Alex rougit instantanément. Pouf, de blanc pâle à rouge écrevisse en moins d'une seconde.

« Et bien… commença-t-il.

Dana attendit patiemment la suite.

«-On s'est… embrassé.

-C'est vrai ? Félicitations !

-Dana !

-Quoi ? Depuis le temps que vous vous fréquentez, c'était la moindre des choses, non ? Allez, raconte ! »

Alex grommela quelque chose, toujours aussi gêné. Il reprit à peu près contenance avant de commencer.

...

Si Desmond devait trouver un seul avantage à l'épidémie, c'est qu'Abstergo avait dû arrêter de surveiller son appartement. Bon, bien sûr, il aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Mais dans les moments de crise, il faut chercher la moindre chose agréable.

Aussi Desmond avait pris l'initiative d'inviter Alex chez lui. Un film à la télé, des trucs à grignoter et quelques bouteilles de bière. Il aurait bien fait un cocktail mais avec les tracas d'approvisionnement, il fallait aller au plus simple. Desmond n'avait en plus aucune idée du genre de film ou de nourriture qu'aimait Alex.

Il s'en remit donc à Dana. Elle se fit un plaisir de l'aider, lui fournissant une liste des plats, boissons et films préférés de son frère. Desmond ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant que la chose qu'il préférait plus que tout était la viande. Saignante, si possible.

Comme quoi, même mort et ressuscité par un virus, on gardait certaines habitudes…

Alex accepta l'invitation sans vraiment savoir ce qui allait se passer. Ses connaissances en rendez-vous amoureux s'arrêtaient à de vagues souvenirs des personnes qu'il avait dévorées, mais ça n'aidait pas vraiment. Malgré son trac digne d'une collégienne de shojo, il se présenta à l'heure devant la porte de l'appart' de Desmond.

L'Assassin le fit entrer et lui demanda d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé. Alex obéit et en profita pour détailler sans vergogne la demeure de son copain.

Un petit appartement deux pièces, plus salle de bain et un minuscule débarras. La déco était sobre, quelques bibelots sur les étagères et des tapis colorés au sol. Desmond avait eu d'autres chats à fouetter que de remplir son nid de décorations. Alex ne vit aucune photo, aucune carte postale. Logique pour quelqu'un brouillé avec sa famille. Il n'y avait qu'un cadre et il était retourné, de manière à ce qu'on ne voie pas la vielle photo qu'il contenait.

Le virus retourna le cadre et vit trois personnes devant une barrière comme on en voyait dans les fermes. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années passait un bras sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon. Celui-ci affichait un air nonchalant et un grand sourire. Le troisième personnage était un homme un peu plus vieux que la femme. Il avait un air sérieux et digne.

« C'est moi et mes parents. »

Desmond, les bras chargés de sacs et de bouteilles, arrivait dans le salon. Il posa son bazar sur la table basse puis désigna la photo.

« On a pris cette photo deux jours avant mon anniversaire. Mes dix ans. À cette époque, on s'entendait encore bien. C'est pour ça que j'ai gardé cette photo-là. »

Alex regarda le sol, pas très sûr de la manière appropriée pour réagir. Il finit par dire, d'une voix presque atone.

« Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Je crois qu'il a largué ma mère. Et elle, c'était plus une ivrogne qu'une mère. »

Desmond ne répondit rien, prit le cadre des mains d'Alex et se leva pour le reposer, toujours à l'envers. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers le virus.

« Bah, laissons ça derrière nous. La vie continue, on ne va pas s'occuper de tous les imbéciles qu'on croise. »

Alex hocha la tête sans rien dire. Desmond se laissa tomber sur le canapé, juste à côté de lui. L'Assassin mourrait d'envie de prendre son copain dans ses bras, mais il savait que ce geste n'aiderait en rien ses relations avec ledit copain.

Desmond servit à boire et à manger, puis lança le film. Il se cala confortablement dans les coussins du canapé. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Alex fit de même.

Le film en lui-même n'était pas passionnant, c'était juste un prétexte pour passer du bon temps. Desmond décrocha très vite de l'écran pour s'intéresser à son copain. De là où il était, il avait une vue magnifique sur son corps à moitié allongé, et tel une fan girl perverse, se rinça généreusement l'œil.

La certitude qu'Alex n'hésiterait pas à lui mettre une claque s'il s'en apercevait rendait la chose encore plus drôle.

Mais Alex ne se rendit jamais compte de la séance de matage un brin suggestive dont il était le sujet. Il était trop occupé à ne penser à rien, simplement à profiter d'un moment tranquille avec Desmond. Et puis le film n'était pas désagréable à regarder.

N'y tenant plus, Desmond finit par passer une main sur les épaules du virus. Celui-ci se laissa faire, bien qu'un peu tendu. Alors Desmond tenta le tout pour le tout et prit carrément le torse d'Alex dans ses bras. Il se cala une nouvelle fois contre le canapé, avec un Alex étalé sur lui tel une confiture très noire sur une tartine vêtue d'un sweat blanc.

Jamais depuis son réveil à la morgue Alex n'avait été dans une situation aussi embarrassante. Il prit une belle couleur rouge et remua un peu, sans savoir s'il tentait de se dégager ou de se rapprocher de Desmond. L'amour lui mettait définitivement la cervelle en miettes.

L'Assassin savourait tranquillement sa victoire (un trait de caractère hérité d'Ezio) et aussi le contact du corps d'Alex contre le sien. L'un comme l'autre étant plus qu'agréable.

Ni Desmond ni Alex ne se souciait plus du film, à présent. Ils étaient tout entiers à leur étreinte. Et, pour la première fois, Alex se détendit complètement. Il envoya sa répulsion au diable et profita pleinement du contact. Desmond sentit la tension fuir le corps de son copain. Il s'autorisa un sourire et resserra sa prise, amenant la tête d'Alex tout prêt de la sienne.

De longues minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge.

...

Par la suite, ils discutèrent longtemps pour déterminer lequel avait pris l'initiative. Toujours est-il que trois secondes plus tard, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément. C'était simplement magique. Leurs lèvres scellées, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, leurs mains accrochées presque désespérément à leur amant…

Ils ne réfléchissaient pas, ne planifiaient aucun mouvement. Ils étaient dans l'instant présent. Entièrement. Rien ne comptait davantage que leur baiser et la chaleur de leurs corps enlacés.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leur premier réflexe fut de regarder dans les yeux de l'autre. Ce que Desmond vit dans ceux d'Alex était à mi-chemin entre la passion et la quiétude. Il avait atteint un stade de plénitude et de calme nouveau, et n'en n'était que plus amoureux.

Dans les yeux de Desmond, on lisait également de la passion, mais aussi un désir plus intense. S'il s'écoutait, il prendrait Alex, là, tout de suite. Mais il ne le fit pas et ne songea pas une seconde à le faire. En rêver le rendait déjà tellement amoureux.

Ils s'enlacèrent encore plus, sans un mot. Le film continuait, la nourriture et les boissons trainaient encore sur la table. Ils s'en fichaient. Seul l'autre comptait.

Presque une heure plus tard, Desmond éteignit la télé et rangea tout ce à quoi ils n'avaient pas touché. Alex resta sur le canapé, mettant de l'ordre dans sa tête. S'il avait su qu'embrasser Desmond mettrait fin à ses interrogations et ses craintes, il l'aurait fait bien plus tôt.

Quand l'Assassin revint s'asseoir à côté de lui, il y eu une seconde de silence, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi faire. Finalement, ils se contentèrent de s'enlacer tendrement.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? murmura Desmond, la tête enfoncée dans la veste noire.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Alex. Je dois aller voir Dana demain. Mais entre-temps…

-J'imagine que tu as quelque chose de prévu. Du genre combattre des Molosses, jouer à cache-cache avec l'armée ou détruire un quelconque immeuble. »

Aucun reproche dans la voix de Desmond. Un peu d'inquiétude, peut-être. Et un espoir profond derrière. Alex lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je reviendrai. Je te le jure. »

« Je te crois. »

La phrase eu l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Alex. _Je te crois._ Dieu, comment trois mots peuvent-ils être si forts ? Et à quel point Desmond devait aimer Alex pour pouvoir lui dire ça ? _Je te crois._

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, puis Alex se leva et partit. En silence, Desmond l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Presque timidement, ils s'échangèrent un autre baiser. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait le stopper, mais le rêve prit fin et Alex partit.

Resté seul, Desmond prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits. La soirée avait été riche en évènements. Et maintenant, il comprenait ce qu'avait ressenti Maria après sa nuit d'amour avec Altaïr au sommet de la tour, quand elle avait regardé son amant s'en aller. Il se sentait exactement pareil. Heureux et vide en même temps.

Desmond partit se coucher vite fait, avant que d'autres pensées plus déprimantes viennent s'installer dans sa tête.

...

Dana jouait distraitement avec sa tasse de café vide. Elle avait écouté avec attention le récit de son frère, sensible aussi bien au bonheur qu'il avait ressenti au moment du baiser qu'aux inquiétudes apparues au moment de quitter Desmond.

Elle voyait très bien le problème. Alex n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'équilibre à prendre entre elle, Desmond, et sa mission. Honnêtement, elle doutait qu'il trouve une solution seul. Il n'avait pas assez de recul sur lui-même ou sur sa situation. Dana allait devoir résoudre ce problème à sa place. C'était une chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, et ça lui plaisait.

«-Alex… appela-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas que Desmond vienne s'installer ici ? Ou toi chez Desmond. Ou tous les trois dans un appartement plus grand. Mais qu'on soit ensemble. »

Alex se figea une seconde pour penser à cette éventualité. Elle était plus que tentante. Mais il n'y avait pas la place pour trois personnes dans l'appartement de Dana et dans celui de Desmond non plus. Il faudrait trouver autre chose. Un immeuble déserté par ses habitants ayant fui l'épidémie ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Il en connaissait une dizaine à différents points de Manhattan.

Alex prit le temps de peser sa réponse. Par elle, il allait influencer trois vies et une histoire d'amour. Il fallait prendre la bonne décision.

« Je pense que ça peut le faire. »

* * *

Fin du troisième chapitre.

A suivre : First night (attention, scène chaude en perspective)


End file.
